An American Girl at Hogwarts
by Kyreeyasha
Summary: Clarissa Alexandria has been plucked from her normal life and thrown into a new magical one. Now she must learn to make new friends, stud magic, fight evil, and avoid snape at all times. First story of seven stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**She was going to die and she knew it. As the looks of all those around her wasn't enough the laughter that was ringing throughout the hall was a terrifying reminder that because of her he was going to continue to live, because she couldn't do what Harry had done and just accept death. She was terrified of that concept, but deep down in her mind she knew that her seven years at Hogwarts had trained her for this final battle. All that studying and fighting and planning had come down to this simple fact.**_

_**She was dead where she stood.**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"**I can't believe you're making me do this!" Clarissa Alexandria muttered between gritted teeth toward her mothers direction as they weaved in and out between the families on platform 9 ¾. Her mother, Alice, shot her a look before apologizing for bumping into some rather loud woman.**

"**You can believe whatever you like but the fact is you're going to school at Hogwarts. If I hear one more word of it today I will be persuaded to leave you to your own and you can find your own way around. Just be quiet until we get you onto the train then you can complain to your new friends about me til your heat's content."**

**Clarissa turned her head and sighed. She didn't want new friends, she wanted her old ones. The ones she had left back in America before her mother had picked her out of her life and put her in one that for the longest time she had been blocking. Magic had never really been allowed in the Alexandria household, something about her father her mother had always mumbled. Now that life that had been suppressed was the one she must choose, and it was going to be hell trying to fit into it. She knew little of magic and it wasn't like she could use her looks to get people to help her. Her appearance was at best average. She was tall, to tall for her liking, but slightly overweight which gave her body an odd shape. Her brown hair was cut to short and hung limply on the sides of her face and her eyes, which she wished would sparkle or shine, merely always held an annoying curious look.**

**While lost in her thoughts she ignored where she was going and slammed her toe into a post. She swore loudly causing her mother to turn around a plant a cold glare on her face. A smirk crossed Clarissa's face as she found an entrance to the train and climbed aboard.**

"**There we go mother, I'm safe and sound on my way to my new prison." she seethed, letting none of the bitterness hide. Her mother began with a response but it was lost to Clarissa's ears. Her attention was turned where it seemed everyone else's was. A boy with black hair and round glasses was walking around the platform looking completely lost, and it didn't help with the whispers that followed him everywhere he went.**

"**Clarissa are you listening to me!?" Alice chided loudly, returning Clarissa's attention to her ever attentive mother. **

"**Absolutely not." she said with a roll of her eyes.**

"**You are a stubborn child. I was merely telling you to make sure you write me at least twice a month and to get along with all the other students. Also, try not to go find trouble. I know you get bored easily but just focus on your schoolwork and if there is any trouble leave it to the people in charge." **

**It was the usual list of things to do that Clarissa had been hearing for the past two months, but she nodded nonetheless letting her mother think that it was just as interesting as it was the first time. Alice smiled and kissed her daughter on both cheeks before helping her lift her trunks onto the train. Owls hooted and cats meowed as she backed away and waved goodbye.**

**And so now Clarissa sat alone in a compartment glaring angrily at her reflection as the train pulled her farther away from the life she knew and closer toward a life she didn't know if she wanted anything to do with. Europe was to clean and to perfect for her liking. America was dirty, but it was familiar and didn't look like a freaking fairy tale setting. **

**A knock at her door caused her to jump slightly and she growled in annoyance. She wasn't going to share her compartment with anyone as several people had found out, including a blonde, loud mouthed boy who when she threw her shoe at him, had grabbed it and ran down the train. **

"**What?" she asked sharply as she turned to face the door. There standing in it looking at her was that black haired kid she had seen on the platform. He looked alarmed at her question but then smiled nervously and motioned to the compartment.**

"**Mind if I sit here?" he had stuttered a little bit, causing Clarissa to feel guilty for a second for snapping him.**

"**If you want. I'll just have to ask my invisible friends to move there asses outta the way." he looked at her as if he wasn't sure if she was joking or sincerely insane but in the end he thanked her and sat across from her. Immediately Clarissa began prodding.**

"**So what's your deal?"**

"**Excuse me?" the kid asked in a slightly offended tone. Clarissa shook her head.**

"**Fine we'll start with a simpler question. What do they call you?" **

"**Oh, Harry Potter!" he responded quickly.**

"**Harry Potter huh? What a boring name. Who's going to ever write books about Harry Potter?" Clarissa stuck out her tongue, and when Harry looked like he was going to leave she quickly added, "I'm blunt. I'm sorry if that bugs you but I have no need to hide what I'm thinking."**

"**Fine, if my name's so boring what's yours?" Harry asked as a smirk replaced the look of unease. **

"**Clarissa Alexandria if you must know." She sat up proudly, pretending they had just announced her name at a big event. When her back started hurting she slouched back down and turned her brown eyes to face his green ones. "So I'll ask again Harry Potter, what's your deal? Why was everyone watching you on the platform?"**

**Harry shrugged and looked out at the passing farmland. "I defeated the darkest wizard of our time when I was one after he killed my parents. All I have to show from it is this scar on my forehead." He lifted his bangs to show Clarissa.**

**She took it all in before whistling slowly. "Wow you could base a great soap opera around that background. Sucks if it's true and your not just some creative lunatic but even if you are, kudos to you." She held up a pretend toast and Harry laughed at her sincerity. **

"**Excuse me, you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A tall red haired boy asked from the door. Clarissa was about to retort in a sarcastic tone but then Harry invited him inside and she knew she was defeated. She went back to imagining kicking cows over in the fields she passed while Harry took his time to prove to this kid that he was actually Harry Potter. **

"**Oh Ron this is Clarissa Alexandria, who apparently has a very interesting name. Clarissa this is Ron Weasley." Clarissa turned and shot a look at Ron who visibly shrunk back and started eyeing the door.**

"**Oh quit flinching I'm not going to attack you. I have to get to know you first before I have a legit reason for wanting to do you bodily harm." She smirked at him as Harry laughed in the corner. Ron took her words into regard before sitting back against the seat. A trolley of sweets came by shortly there after and Harry, who was apparently loaded, bought half the items on it. The three sat and ate in complete happiness, Ron at one time mentioning his large family and Harry losing a chocolate frog out the window.**

"**So Clarissa," Ron started, finally getting up the courage to talk to her directly, "What's with the way you talk. You not from around here or something?" **

"**Nope. My parents were from here but my mom and I moved to America when I was only a few months old. Haven't left there since." She munched on a raisin flavored jelly bean. **

"**What about your dad?" Harry asked while sorting through the candy.**

"**Never knew him. He apparently was killed shortly after I was born. My mom never talks of him."**

**The conversation ended there seeing as Harry and Ron had the good sense to stop asking questions. Topics continued onto different things and at one point Ron attempted to turn his rat yellow, only to be interrupted by a Hermione Granger, who was an apparent book worm. She came, she insulted, she bragged, and she left leaving Ron sulking, Harry looking at his newly fixed glasses, and Clarissa deciding that maybe she wasn't going to be the most annoying person in her year. As darkness began covering the sky they all started changing into there robes.**

"**So you guys got my back this year?" Clarissa asked as she returned from changing. They gave her quizzical looks. "You know, you watch out and help me and I'll do the same for you?" Their mouths formed O's before they nodded and all three laughed. The train began to slow down and for the first time Clarissa didn't dread going to this school.**

'**I already have two guys to hang with. It'll be ok.' she thought as she grabbed her cloak and walked off the train into the inky darkness. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok hoped you like my first chapter. I like reviews, I mean really really like reviews so if you have any thoughts or comments leave them and If I get enough I might consider updating. Now go click that button!**


	2. Stupid Hat

**Alright people next chapter is coming up. I'm sorry about it all being in bold but when I use my computer at home it for some reason sends in all bold. Hopefully I have fixed this problem. Now on with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'Holy crap on a stick with peanut butter and jelly on it!' Clarissa thought as she and the rest of the first years were floating across the inky lake with the sight of Hogwarts not too far away. The castle was massive as the candles in the windows lit up the night sky.

Clarissa tore her gaze away to take in her other surroundings , which seeing as it was pitch black, gave her the lake. It's calm surface was only broken by the boats skimming the surface, and a random giant tentacle coming out of the water. Clarissa nudged the girl in the boat with her.

"What do you think that was?" she asked, slightly concerned by the unknown creature under the dark surface.

"My mother told me that there was a giant squid in the lake…" she let out a small "eep!" when another tentacle shot out of the water closer to the boat. Clarissa turned around to face the pug nosed girl.

"It is a little unnerving isn't it?" she asked with a smile which the girl returned. "I'm Clarissa by the way. Clarissa Alexandria." She reached her hand back.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." She replied while shaking Clarissa's hand. The two continued talking a bit until the giant, Hagrid, called out to hold on as the boats hit the shore. Clarissa waved to Pansy as she morphed with the group and walked up the stairs toward the front hall of the castle. When they arrived a stern looking woman was staring down at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a second you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I will return in a second to call you in to be sorted." And with a swish of her robes she walked through the doors to wherever the sorting was going to take place.

"I didn't know we were going to be sorted…" Harry said to Ron in a frantic voice. Clarissa scooted next to them as they continued to discuss possible ways of being sorted.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" a drawl came from over Ron's head. Clarissa tried to move to see who was talking but the students were to bunched up at the moment for her to do anything.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." At this Ron snorted, rather loudly, and Clarissa knew he was about to get a beat down. This Malfoy kid sounded like he wouldn't like getting laughed at.

"You think my names funny do you?" Clarissa smirked at the growing annoyance in his voice. "Do I even have to ask you yours? Red hair and hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley." Clarissa heard clothes shuffle as Malfoy turned a bit. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." An awkward pause followed before Harry simply retorted "I think I can figure that out by myself thanks."

"You tell him Harry!" Clarissa shouted over the heads in front of her which her voice seemed to split apart. There in front of her stood a kid with gelled back blonde hair and cold eyes, starting right at her. "YOU!" she yelled at his face and started charging up the stairs.

"What the hell?" he asked as his face showed some sort of surprise. He sidestepped out of the way of her impending attack.

"You stole my shoe when I wouldn't let you sit in my compartment. Give it back!" her hand caught his ankle as she pulled him to the ground. The two started wrestling with each other, Clarissa screaming "Give me my shoe!" and Draco yelling "Get off!" whenever he could. The rest of the first years stood in shock, not quite sure what was going on here.

"MR. MALFOY! MISS ALEXANDRIA! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she sprinted back out through the doors. The two stopped their rolling on the floor and looked up mildly surprised, like what they were doing wasn't completely insane.

"He stole my shoe." Clarissa pointed out quickly. Draco shot her a look and she returned it before looking back at the professor.

"I don't care if bit your ankle off, we do not tolerate this kind of behavior at Hogwarts!" McGonagall shouted loud enough that the area behind the doors suddenly became very quiet.

"But wouldn't biting my ankle off qualify as that behavior?" Clarissa asked before she could stop herself. Harry and Ron looked both shocked and amazed. Malfoy stared at her with disgust and Hermione in the back merely sighed in annoyance.

"That's it Miss Alexandria, after the feast you are to go see the headmaster in his office. Maybe he can set you straight!" McGonagall huffed and before Clarissa could retort she turned to everyone else. "They're ready for you now." With that she turned and opened the doors to what seemed to be the main hall.

"You're going to pay for that. Every time I see you, you will suffer!" Clarissa muttered under her breath toward Malfoy who merely smirked and rolled his eyes. She realized that a lot of people were staring at the two of them, Malfoy because his gelled hair was now sticking out at odd angles and Clarissa was pretty sure she had a busted lip.

"When I call your names please come forward, I will place the hat on your head, and your house will be decided!" McGonagall called out. "Susan Bones!"

Clarissa watched as one by one people were sorted into their houses. Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor where she saw multiple flaming red hair colors. When Malfoy's name was called she conveniently realized she had to stretch her leg…right in his walking path. He shot her a look before sitting on the stool and being sorted into Slytherin. He was met with thunderous applause before going over to sit next to Pansy who looked at him with adoration.

"Clarissa Alexandria!" McGonagall gave her a stern look before having her take a seat on the stool and placing the hat on her head.

_'Well isn't this interesting?'_

_'What the hell? Who's in my head?'_

_'The one on your head my dear.'_

_'Wait so you're a talking hat?'_

_'That I am.'_

_'Fan-freaking-tastic!' _

_'I'm sensing a long hard road for you. A lot of peril on the outside as well as the inside. But I also sense a power that I don't think you even realize you have.'_

_'What would that be? Flying would be extremely handy you know.'_

_'No I sense a power of unity.' _And with those words the hat forced her to turn her head, to every single one of the houses, ending with Slytherin.

_'Now the question is where to place you at the beginning of your journey. Hufflepuff would not suit you, but neither would Ravenclaw for you are not average or brilliant.'_

_'Gee thanks….'_

_'That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin, one known for its courage one for its cunning, both of which reside heavily in you. And I sense your lineage in Slytherin.'_

_'There's your mistake, my mother was in Gryffindor.'_

_'…so she was. Well as the saying goes mother knows best.' "and I sense your lineage in Slytherin.'_

_'There's your mistake, my mother was in Gryffindor.'_

_'…so she was. Well as the saying goes mother knows best.' "_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out to the entire hall. One table clapped loudly as Ron moved over to make room for her.

"Congrats! You had me worried for a second I thought the hat would put you in Slytherin by the way it was making you look at the table." He cheered as she plopped her butt in the seat.

"Nah it wouldn't have, or else I would have torn it to shreds…" Clarissa trailed off as Harry was called up to the stool and every single voice in the hall shut up. She noticed the hat was doing the same thing it had done to her by moving his head around as it talked to him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the hat called the Harry was to be put into Gryffindor house and the table around her made the hall shake with cheers.

"Well aren't you popular Harry!" Clarissa shouted as he came to sit next to her and Ron.

"Yes boring name and all it would seem." He said laughing with her. Right then the man she figured to be Headmaster Dumbledore stood up at a podium.

"Well he doesn't look so bad. Maybe I won't get in that much trouble for earlier." She mumbled to Ron.

"I don't know Clarissa, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of all time."

Clarissa smacked him on the head. "You really are dense on how to make people feel better aren't you!?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The headmaster is right upstairs Ms. Alexandria. I do hope you can at least behave in front of him." And with that Professor McGonagall turned and walked away, luckily missing the gesture Clarissa sent her way. With a deep sigh she took the stairs up into a tower before knocking gently on the door.

"Enter." A quiet voice resounded from the other side. Clarissa took a deep breath and walked to the other side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok I'm going to end it there just because my time on this computer is running out and I want to get this chapter posted. Next time we'll find out a little more about Clarissa's past but that's only of course if I get more than one review. So click the button in the lower left! Thanks!**


End file.
